warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Crookedstar
Crookedstar is a huge, light brownRevealed in Rising Storm, page 265 tabby tom with pale green eyes and a twisted jaw.Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 52 History In the Super Edition Series ''Bluestar's Prophecy :Crookedpaw makes his first appearance as a new apprentice at a Gathering. He starts to talk with Bluepaw, a ThunderClan apprentice, and tells her that he started his apprenticeship late because he had been sickly when he was a kit. He jokes with her that his warrior name will have to be Crookedjaw, because of his crooked jaw, unless something were to happen to his tail. After being told by others to be quiet one time after another, Crookedpaw points out his brother Oakheart to Bluepaw when the RiverClan leader, Hailstar, announces him as a new warrior. Crookedpaw goes on to say that when his brother becomes leader, Oakheart will make him deputy. :A few days later, when RiverClan is trying to take over Sunningrocks, Crookedpaw and Bluepaw meet in battle. He doesn't hesitate one moment before attacking her, while Bluepaw does hesitate, even if they were friendly towards each other at the Gathering. He is close to beating her, when Snowpaw, Bluepaw's sister, comes over to help her. Together they fight off Crookedpaw until he is forced to retreat. :At the next Gathering, Crookedpaw is once again friendly towards Bluepaw, acting as if the fight never happened. Bluepaw tells him that she is even better at fighting now that she became a warrior. Excited, he tells her that he is a warrior now, and Bluefur guesses that his name is now Crookedjaw. He purrs with amusement and asks how ever could she have guessed. She points out that nothing happened to his tail, referring to his old joke. :Many moons later, Crookedjaw is made RiverClan deputy, and is forced to give up his friendship with Bluefur. He is head of the patrol that finds ThunderClan waiting to be taken to the RiverClan camp so that they may speak to Hailstar. Still seeming suspicious of them, his patrol escorts them to RiverClan's camp. :A while later, Crookedjaw becomes RiverClan's leader after Hailstar loses his ninth life to a rat bite. He makes Timberfur his deputy, although he had made good on his promise and asked Oakheart to be his deputy first. However, Oakheart declines, saying that he has not yet earned the position of deputy. At some point, after Timberfur dies or retires, Crookedstar must have asked Oakheart to be his deputy once again, because Oakheart is his deputy in Into the Wild. Crookedstar's Promise : In the Original Series ''Into the Wild :Crookedstar is first seen at the Gathering, when Graypaw points him out to Firepaw. In this Gathering, he is the first leader to allow Brokenstar to have hunting rights in the river; he is most likely afraid that if he refuses, Brokenstar will drive him and his Clan out like they did with WindClan, although he did show some resignation with agreeing. RiverClan is furious and humiliated, because Crookedstar did not consult with them before making this decision. Fire and Ice :At a Gathering, Crookedstar angers ShadowClan by saying that he will no longer allow them to hunt in his territory, and only when Bluestar intervenes is peace restored. But then, Bluestar provokes Crookedstar and Nightstar by saying that WindClan must return. Crookedstar does not want this, since Twoleg activity along the river means his cats cannot fish and his Clan had begun hunting in WindClan's territory to survive. Bluestar eventually convinces the other leaders that WindClan must return since there have always been four Clans in the forest. :Crookedstar's daughter, Silverstream, begins meeting secretly with Graystripe of ThunderClan, and he knows nothing of it, except that a single ThunderClan warrior has repeatedly been scented on his territory. :When WindClan returns, he forms an alliance with ShadowClan and attempts to drive WindClan out again, since he wants their territory to hunt on. When ThunderClan arrives to aid WindClan, Crookedstar battles with Tigerclaw, finally retreating when the dark warrior gives him a near fatal bite to the spine. Forest of Secrets :Crookedstar is first seen at a gathering, and he behaves aggressively towards WindClan, showing he still does not want them in the forest, but after Bluestar calms the other leaders down, he seems to accepts their presence and the fact that they belong in the forest with the other Clans. :When leaf-bare gives way to newleaf, the river floods from melting ice, forcing Crookedstar and his Clan to evacuate their camp. After Graystripe and Fireheart save two of Mistyfoot's kits from drowning, Leopardfur brings them to Crookedstar to let him decided what to make of their story of saving the kits, or if they were trying to steal the kits. Crookedstar decides that Fireheart and Greystripe's story made sense, and is forced to thank them grudgingly, and also reluctantly accepts their help to bring RiverClan prey until the flood has gone down after Graypool convinces him to let them help. :He is later seen at the Gathering when Nightstar announces that ThunderClan has been sheltering Brokentail, and he and his Clan are the calmest, because of all the Clans, RiverClan has the least history with Brokentail. After the argument about Brokentail is over, Crookedstar takes his turn to speak and reports about the damages done to the RiverClan camp after the floods. When the Gathering is over, he offers ThunderClan a way home after Nightstar refuses to let them return through ShadowClan territory. He is shown to be grateful to Fireheart and Graystripe for helping RiverClan, and says that in hard times all cats should help each other. :He is said to have an unusually strong bond with his kit, so when Silverstream dies, he is fraught with grief for his daughter, until he hears her kits survived. He sends his deputy, Leopardfur to retrieve them from ThunderClan, and Graystripe, their father, ends up going with them to RiverClan. Rising Storm :Crookedstar is first seen at a Gathering sitting silently with Stonefur. He calls the gathering together and gives Bluestar the right to speak first. It was said that he and his Clan must be happy with ThunderClan because they helped RiverClan survive the floods, and gave Graystripe's kits over without a fight. It was also mentioned that he was extremely fond of his grand-kit, Featherkit. :When ThunderClan is driven out of their own territory because of a fire in their camp, Crookedstar comends Leopardfur for showing mercy on the ThunderClan cats, and he lets them stay and recover in RiverClan's camp until the fire has gone out, after he decides that they are no threat, possibly returning the debt he owes Fireheart and Graystripe for giving RiverClan prey during the flood. Although his first concern is for his Clan, Crookedstar seemed willing enough to help ThunderClan. He allows Graystripe to accompany Fireheart back to ThunderClan camp to look for Yellowfang and Halftail, knowing that if they had died, Fireheart would need the comfort of an old friend. Crookedstar accepts Bluestar's gratitude and debt for the help ha and his Clan gave to ThunderClan, although it's not mentioned if he planned to use it quite like his deputy. He is also shown to be growing weaker and looking older than before. :Crookedstar is last seen at the last Gathering, demading to known who ShadowClan's new leader is. A Dangerous Path :Crookedstar is first seen at a Gathering, greeting Tigerstar as the new leader of ShadowClan. Crookedstar is impatient to start the Gathering, complaining that the Clans were wasting moonlight. He starts the Gathering, giving Tigerstar permission to speak first. Crookedstar announces about new apprentices and warriors, and news of more Twolegs by the river. Fireheart remarks that Crookedstar looked much frailer and older than he had before, most likely due to the resent stress for his Clan. His deputy, Leopardfur, begins taking charge of more things in RiverClan. :He is later visited by Tigerstar at the RiverClan camp. At the next Gathering, Leopardfur announces that Crookedstar has lost his last life due to greencough, and that she is the new leader of RiverClan, Leopardstar. In the New Prophecy Series ''Midnight :He appears very briefly, when StarClan is choosing cats to journey to the sun-drown-place. He gives permission to Oakheart to choose the representative of RiverClan, and Oakheart chooses Feathertail. ''Starlight :Crookedstar appears very briefly, when StarClan has reached the new territory and are at the Moonpool. When Nightstar mentions a warrior hungry for power that is not deserved, Crookedstar furiously leaps to the defense of that warrior, who is later revealed to be Hawkfrost. He seemes extremely agitated that Nightstar would accuse a RiverClan warrior of trying to grab undeserved power. Once Nightstar rephrases his comment, Crookedstar asks Nightstar if he would have all the RiverClan warriors timid as mice. Twilight :He appears very briefly in this book, among the cats of StarClan telling Cinderpelt her death is approaching. He tells her that she will be honored by all the Clans when ever the story of the Great Jouney is told. He joins the other leaders in grieving over her death. In the Field Guide Series ''Cats of the Clans :It is revealed that when he was a kit, RiverClan had control over Sunningrocks and would go on the rocks to antagonize ThunderClan cats. When he and his littermates were playing on the rocks too roughly, it resulted in him falling and breaking his jaw, which gave him his name, Crookedjaw. He had to work harder than any other RiverClan cat to earn respect, because in RiverClan, weakness was not welcome. :It is also mentioned that he knew of Bluestar and Oakheart's hidden affair, but allowed it, because it would give Bluestar a weakness when launching an attack on RiverClan in the future. He was not as willing to let Graystripe into his clan. Crookedstar and RiverClan had no place for a warrior with divided loyalties. He did nothing to stop his clan from tomenting his daughter's former mate. :He is said to have been the wisest RiverClan leader ever to have lived in the forest. He wanted a united Clan, not one that argued with each other. Secrets of the Clans :He is seen in the story ''Flood!, told by Silverstream. When Silverstream tells him that the river has risen, he gruffly replies that it may lower soon. Later, when he and his Clan cross the river to safety because of the flood, he thinks that he and his Clan are no more powerful against the river than any other Clan, and realizes that everything that makes them RiverClan has been taken away from them. When he listens to Graystripe and Fireheart explaining how they had found the kits, he knows that this finding-of-the-kits episode must be a sign from StarClan, saying that he should not refuse help from other Clans, especially when RiverClan really needs it. Trivia *He is also described as a stocky gray tabby. Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 159 *In Forest of Secrets, he was described with amber eyes.Revealed in Forest of Secrets, page 131 Quotes Character Pixels Family Members Mate: :Willowbreeze:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Daughter: :Silverstream:Revealed in Fire and Ice, page 155 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Father: :Shellheart:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Mother: :Lilystem:Revealed in the allegiances of Bluestar's Prophecy Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Brother: :Oakheart:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 165 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Grandson: :Stormfur:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 39 Granddaughter: :Feathertail:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 39 Deceased, Verified StarClan and Tribe of Endless Hunting member Nieces: :Mistystar:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 465 :Mosskit:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 465 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Nephews: :Stonefur:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 465 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Nephews and Great-Nieces: :Reedwhisker:Revealed in an Erin Hunter chat :Three Unidentified Kits:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 45 Status Unknown Tree }} References and Citations Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Leader Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Mentors Category:Deceased Characters Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters